WAIT a trip WHERE!
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker were friends until Danny fell in love with Dash in 7th grade. Sam became a total witch and Tucker followed her after Andy and Star met. Now they have to stick together while trying to fix Jack and Maddie Fenton's mistake. In the ghost Zone will the foursome be able to keep Danny's secret or will someone ruin it? Warnings: SLASH! HORROR/ROMANCE/SUPERNATURAL:0


Mind link between Danny, Star, Dash, and Andromeda (Andy): _**Seriously, are you nuts?**_

Thoughts: _I am going to throttle him_

Dreams: WHOOP WHOOP

Letters: _**Dear Danny and Andy**_

Danny's white board: **No I have not done anything crazy**

WARNINGS!: Danny will be mute (Until about chapter 2 or 3), there will be Fenton, Sam, and Tucker bashing, Andy will be half ghost like Danny and there will be a lemon scene for all of them. On another note I am looking for a beta reader to go over my work and edit it as she/he sees fit to. PM me or leave a review!

I own nothing. Enjoy. Pairings: Dash X Danny, Star X Andy (Andromeda) (OC) Dani X Valerie

Chapter 1

Andromeda White sat next to her girlfriend, Star, as Mr. Lancer explained that they were going on a trip. Andy zoned out, her latest idea bubbling in her brain. Her hazel eyes locked on a point behind Lancer until Star nudged her. Shaking her head, Andy turned to look at Star who pointed towards Danny and Dash who were super close. Danny was practically in Dash's lap.

"Now, all you will need for the field trip to the ghost Zone is three days of clothes and snacks," Lancer said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Andy yelped, her hazel eyes wide in fear.

"Whose CRACKPOT idea was that?!" Star yelped as Dash tightened his arms around Danny's waist.  
"Mr. Fenton-Baxter's parents, minor note do they know about your," here Lancer paused, "You're marriage to Mr. Baxter?"

Danny shook his head. A frown on his lips. Danny held up the white board with the words: I haven't told or spoken to my parents in four months.

Lancer winced and then the topic turned to Andy's favorite subject, Shakespeare. Lancer looked around before his eyes met Andy's. He smiled softly, for he had never met anyone as into writing and Literature as Andy was.

"Andy can you recite a passage from a midsummer's Night Dream," Lancer asked.

"Call you me fair? That fair again unsay.

Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair!

Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air More tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear,

When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear.

Sickness is catching: O, were favour so, Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody.

Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated,

The rest I'd give to be to you translated.

O, teach me how you look, and with what art

You sway the motion of Demetrius' heart" Andy recited softly, voice making you feel all the pain that her character was feeling.

"Very moving," Lancer said as the bell rang. "The trip is tomorrow so BE PREPARED!"  
Everyone filed out ready for the weekend trip. Star could tell Andy was almost panicking so she laced her hand with Andy's. Andy paused in her worried musings to smile at her girlfriend of two years. They had met freshman year but didn't start dating until sophomore year. It was the same thing with Danny and Dash except they had been together for 8 year(4th grade).

Star watched as Foley and Manson approached, a sneer curled her lips as they came closer to Danny. Andy however snarled loudly causing people to look at them.

~~~~Andy's POV~~~~  
I snarled loudly as I saw them coming closer to Danny, Star, Dash, and me. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were on my list to feed to Prince Aragon list. Tucker glanced at Sam and then at Danny, a remorseful look on his face. Sam, however, was full out sneering. Danny, Sam, Tucker and I had been close until Danny told them he was gay and dating Dash. Sam flipped and called him a "Freak of nature that should never have existed" and I ended up beating the crap out of her.

"Look, it's the freak," Sam hissed.

"Why are you talking about yourself, Manson?"I snapped darkly.

"I meant the fags you call a friend!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, still talking about yourself, Manson!" I growled, my eyes flashing a light gold color.

Sam sneered and spun on her heel as she headed towards the classroom. I took a shaky breath and Danny wrapped his arms around me in a hug. With a soft smile Danny and I headed inside the only class we shared with the banshee, Chemistry my favourite class of the day.

Danny and I sat in our normal seats while Manson sat in back. Tucker sat next to me and when he was positive Manson was not looking he slipped me a note. In an elegant but messy scrawl it read:

Dear Danny and Andy,

I am sorry for not trying to stand up for you. We had been friends since daycare and I'm sorry I let Sam ruin that. I know it can never make up for what I have done and I will spend every day until my dying day trying to make it up to the four of you.

If you ever need any form of help let me know, please. I want to fix this.

Tucker Foley.

I sighed and we smiled at Tucker who weakly smiled back, his red beret laying crookedly on his head.

"Andy what causes Glow sticks to glow the way they do? (1)" The teacher asked.

"The glow in a glow stick is the result of two chemicals reacting together and giving off light energy in a process called chemiluminescence.

Inside a glow stick is a glass vial containing different chemicals (usually phenyl oxalate and a fluorescent dye). This sits inside other chemicals (usually hydrogen peroxide) contained by the plastic tube. When you snap the stick, the glass vial breaks and the two chemicals mix and react. This is a process known as chemiluminescence: when the chemicals mix, electrons in the constituent atoms are raised to a higher energy level. When these electrons return to their normal state, they release light energy. Glow sticks have a wide variety of applications from military, to diving, to night-time fishing lures.(2)" Andy respond and then panted slightly.

"Well done, Ms. White," Mrs. James said. "Miss Manson you're up."  
Sam Manson, the 'smartest' girl in the class smirked in a condescending manner to me while I stuck out my tongue at her. After the question I was the one to be smirking and she was frowning. The bell rang and everyone else had homework but Danny, Tucker, Myself and Valerie. Val is a friend but isn't really as close to us since Paulina kicked her out of the A-List. The day passed quickly and Dash led Danny to his convertible and drove him home. With I sigh I started walking home from the school. Star's Uncle had picked her up. I was only 30 minutes from the school and I had my own little apartment. I entered the dingy little hovel and headed up to my place. I opened the door, threw my stuff on the couch and headed to my room. I grabbed the light green suitcase and put in my exercise clothes, tennis shoes, my brown leather heels, and one pure black outfit. I also threw in a pure green outfit and a pair of fuzzy pajamas. I also threw in a little toy for me and Star to play with. Being have angel does have its perks like the wings, the ability to freeze time and shape shift among many of the cool tricks I can do. With that all done I ordered Chinese and waited. When it arrived and ate it. I then went to bed, ready for whatever was going to hit us in that Hades forsaken place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok little bit of background. Danny and Sam and Tucker were friends until Danny fell in love with Dash in 7th grade. Sam became a total witch and Tucker followed her after Andy and Star met. On the other hand I am in need of a beta to read and to write the naughty bits so please pm me if you are interested in helping me. They are all in junior year. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
